


The Library

by MissKM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKM/pseuds/MissKM
Summary: Harry is plagued with strange dreams of Voldemort as he, Hermione and Ron search for Horcruxes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyojiHirako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyojiHirako/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for a dear friend of mine! Sorry it's so late! I hope you're happy with it! :) <3

*Dreams are in italics

_Where am I? He wondered, finding himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a decent sized room though not overly large. There were bookshelves on the wall to his left. He was standing just inside the doorway of the room. Straight ahead to the left, in the center of the wall was a large fireplace with a fire burning. A soft comfortable looking couch and easy chairs and coffee table sat in front of the fire. The room was dark but he could tell the room had dark wood walls. A few tables sat at the far end of the room on the left side. There was a door straight ahead of him and curious, he walked towards it. He grabbed the knob and turned but found it locked. ‘Odd’ he thought. 'Why is it locked?' He assumed this might be a library of some kind, because of the bookshelves. He walked over to the couch and took a seat. The fire was nice and warm and the couch was as comfortable as it looked. Several moments passed in peaceful silence before the locked door opened on it’s own. Harry was up out of his seat in a heartbeat, wand in hand - years of training honed this particular skill down to a fine art. Through the door walked his greatest enemy - the person his friends and him were currently trying to defeat by searching for all of his Horcruxes and destroying them._

_“Greetings, Harry” the man addressed him and smiled. Though the smile was not as sinister or revolting as it had been in the past, a shiver still raced up his spine._

_“What are you doing here?” He asked._

_“I was going to ask you the same thing. You see, you are in **my** library.” _

_He gulped nervously. “I - I have no idea how I got here. I don’t know where I am.” he tried to explain, fearing for his life._

_“I am not going to harm you. That time will come soon enough. Why don’t we have a little chat?” The man gestures towards the couch Harry is standing in front of, indicating he should take a seat. Harry obeys, still fearing Voldemort’s wrath should he disobey. He was on his turf after all. Voldemort glides over, as only he does and takes the chair to Harry’s left. Harry hears a slithering sound and sees Voldemort’s pet Nagini gliding towards her Master. She slides up his chair and curls on the right arm, nearest to Harry. Voldemort almost instinctively begins to pet her and if Harry didn’t know any better he could have sworn he heard the snake purring!_

_“Tell me Harry, how’s life?” Voldemort asks. This question throws Harry completely off and it takes him quite a while to respond._

“Harry? Harry! Wake up!” Hermione nudges him awake. With a groan Harry opens his eyes. The blurry figure of Hermione stands over him.

“Get up already, lazy bones. We should get a move on before it gets too late.” Harry grabs his glasses and puts them on. He gets up, uses the loo, and freshens up before packing up all of his stuff.

“Where are we heading today?” He asks Hermione.

“North, I think I know where one might be.” she answers. Outside the tent she takes everything down and packs it away into her bag. They sit around on some logs and eat a meager breakfast before setting off through the woods.

“What were you dreaming about?” Ron suddenly asks, addressing Harry.

“What? Why?” He asks. Ron and Hermione exchange a glance that does not go unnoticed by Harry.

“We thought we heard you say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s name at one point while you were asleep.

“Uhh… nope. You must have heard wrong. I don’t remember what I dreamt about.”

Hermione gives him a significant look that he ignores. So what if he lied to his best friends? He wasn’t even sure what that dream with Voldemort even meant and he wasn’t ready to share about it just yet. It was really weird to say the least. Voldemort seemed almost… nice. And Voldemort is many things, but nice isn’t one of them. Until he could figure out what his dreams meant he would keep them to himself. He just hoped Hermione didn’t push the issue.

********* TWO MONTHS LATER ********** January 1998**

_He was back again. In Voldemort’s library. Except this time Voldemort was already here in his usual chair by the fire. In the handful or so dreams he’d had about this place and conversations with his enemy, he was always the first to arrive and Voldemort showed up not long after._

_“Harry” he greets, sounding almost… fond. “I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show.” Harry walks over and takes his customary seat on the couch. As soon as he does, Nagini glides over and takes up her spot on the right arm of Voldemort’s chair and he instantly begins to pet her._

_“How is life treating you Harry?” he asks, always starting with this same question._

_“Okay” he answers in his usual manner. He never gives the man much to go on, but unlike others, Voldemort does not push him for answers or to talk. Harry has found this odd, but everything about these dreams was odd… so what was one more thing added to it? Voldemort begins talking, as he always does about his Death Eaters and all of his plans. He knows that Harry relays this information back to the Order, but it’s a game for him. Half of the information he gives Harry is true and the other half is false and he never knows which is which._

“Harry!” Harry’s shaken awake by Ron. “Get up, mate. We gotta get a move on.”

Five hours later they find a good place to stop and set up camp for a while to rest and eat lunch. Over lunch, some kind of soup Hermione threw together with what little food they had, Harry tells them about his latest dream. He still does not know how or why they are happening. Hermione is afraid for him and encourages him to use what little Occulumency he knows to stop the dreams from coming after the disaster of fifth year, but no matter how hard Harry tries, the dreams continue to happen. At least once a week, sometimes more.

Before they pack up to start walking towards their destination once more, Harry sends off a patronus to Professor Lupin who will notify the entire Order. Once again he cautions them all because he doesn’t know how valid this information is, and for all they know, they could be walking right into a trap.

************ THREE MONTHS LATER ********** April 1998**

_He’s back. Instinctively he moves towards the couch and takes a seat. This time Nagini slithers over and takes her place on the arm of the chair before Voldemort even arrives. She makes no move towards Harry in either a friendly or unfriendly manner. She gives no indication at all that she even knows he’s there. A minute later the door opens and Voldemort steps inside. This time he just stands there with the door still open._

_~ Come, Nagini ~ he whispers in Parseltongue. The snake slides to the floor and makes her way over to her Master. She slides up his robes and rests around his neck._

_“I will see you very soon, Harry.” He says before departing back through the door._

_Strange. The dreams have never gone like this before. He stands and makes his way over to the door. He turns the knob, but as always, it’s locked. He tries Alohomora and is rewarded with a stinging sensation making its way up his arm. Ow. For some reason this, unlike all of the past dreams, makes Harry uneasy. They are making progress on the Horcruxes and he knows the final battle is not far off._

Harry wakes on his own, before either Ron or Hermione is up. He grabs his glasses, puts on his coat and ventures outside into the dawn of a new day. He sits against a nearby tree and goes over the dream in his head. What could Voldemort be up to that he didn’t have time to sit and talk? Harry never in a million years would have thought he would miss Voldemort’s - of all people’s - company.

“Good morning, Harry” Hermione says as she emerges from the tent. “You’re up early” she takes a seat beside him and leans against the tree trunk.

“I had another dream” he confesses after they sit in companionable silence for a short while.

“What did he tell you this time?” she wants to know.

“That’s the strange thing Hermione. This was different. We didn’t actually talk. He walked right inside the room and stayed next to the door, called his snake to him, told me he would see me very soon and then left. And before you ask - yes, I tried to get through the door again. It’s locked and when I tried to open it with a spell, it shocked me.”

“How very strange” she says and seems to ponder what it could mean.

“It scared me when he said he would see me very soon. I know we’re getting close to our final showdown, but… this just made it all the more real.”

“It will be okay Harry” she says putting her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

This is how Ron finds them a short time later.

“Morning, you two” he greets walking towards them and sitting next to Hermione. If he was jealous of how she leaned on Harry he did a fantastic job of hiding it. They have a small breakfast before setting out again.

*********** THE FINAL BATTLE *************

Harry Leaps out of Hagrid’s arms and drops to the ground and fires off a shot at Voldemort. He takes cover behind some debris. To his credit Voldemort did not let on just how shocked he was. Harry could only tell because of how much time they spent together in his dreams.

“Don’t hide from me!” Voldemort yells and Harry can tell just how pissed off he is. Harry stands and faces Voldemort head-on.

“Better” he says, his lips curling into a smirk. They fire spells at the same moment and the resulting burst of light as the spells collide is enough to blind you. When he can see again, he is immediately terrified. It’s too quiet here. Where _was_ here? The sounds of the battlefield at Hogwarts are gone. The only sound is the wind blowing through the trees. He’s in some sort of field. All he sees around him are green hills.

Voldemort is about 20 feet in front of him. He does not seem as out-of-sorts. Harry doesn’t know if it’s because he knows where they are or if he’s just better at hiding his emotions. Voldemort fires off the killing curse and Harry has a protective barrier around him in an instant. The curse bounces off his shield and rebounds back towards Voldemort. He is not as quick to dodge the spell and it hits him. He falls to the ground. Harry cannot believe his eyes. Cautiously he walks towards Voldemort, keeping his shield in place just in case this was some sort of trap.

Harry kneels next to the body and checks for signs of life. Finding none, he stands and drops the shield. He moves away from the body because he is creeped out just from looking at and being near it. He’s pondering just how he should try to get back to Hogwarts. He thinks apparating is probably the way to go, but given that he has no idea where he is, he does not know just how far he would be apparating from. He’s afraid of splinching himself.

Just when he’s about to take off, hoping for the best he hears a groan from behind him. Where the body is. He whirls around, wand aimed at Voldemort’s corpse. Except… corpses didn’t move… did they?! Voldemort slowly sits up, groaning and clutching his head as if it hurt him. He blinks his eyes open and spots Harry.

“Harry!” he cries, sounding… happy? What in Merlin’s beard was going on here?

“Uhh…”

“Help me up, would you?”

Harry is very taken aback by this request and so he continues to stand where he is. Voldemort gives him a hurt, wounded look before he carefully makes his way to standing.

“Thanks” he says sarcastically.

Taking advantage of the opportunity Harry fires a disarming spell at Voldemort and grabs his wand as it flies out of his hand.

“What the - ?” Voldemort seems very baffled. Harry is just as confused. Why was he acting so weird?

“We were fighting to the death. You want to kill me, remember?” He states staring at Voldemort. Voldemort looks at him with… sadness? In his eyes.

“I know, Harry. And as crazy as this is going to sound, I hope you’ll take a moment and hear me out and believe me.”

“I’m listening” Harry feels slightly emboldened by the fact that he was holding Voldemort’s wand. Though that by no means meant the man couldn’t still harm him using wandless magic.

"With each Horcrux I made I fell further and further into a very dark madness. Hence why I was so evil."

"Was?" Harry interrupts.

"Yes, you see. The reason I am acting so 'weird' is because that rebounded killing curse that struck me killed the remaining Horcrux part of my soul. The last bit of evil, if you will."

Harry stares, unable to speak for what feels like hours.

"You really want me to believe you aren't evil?" He asks, trying not to sound as skeptical as he feels.

"Yes" Voldemort responds. There's that sad look again.

Harry tosses Voldemort his wand back. "Prove it. Kill me."

Voldemort's wand stays at his side. He just stares at Harry with that puppy dog look on his face. When it's clear he isn't going to make any type of move towards him Harry sighs.

"I'm going to verify what you've said under veritaserum."

"Anything if it will make you trust me."

A golden glow envelops Voldemort and it's so bright Harry has to shield his eyes. When it's gone he can't believe what he's seeing. He rubs his eyes and looks again. The snake like being with red eyes and no nose that had been Voldemort was gone. Standing before him now was an older version of the Tom Riddle Harry had seen in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Tom" Harry says, and hearing that name from those lips causes Tom to smile. The smile causes Harry to smile in return.

"I need you to trust me, Harry. All those months spent talking in my library… I don't know what I'd do if I lost your friendship."

"Wait a minute… hang on. My dreams?! Are you telling me they were real?" Harry is gobsmacked.

"Yes. Now close your mouth Harry before the pixies fly in." Voldemort says with a small laugh to accompany the words.

Wanting to know more, but get back to Hogwarts first he asks, "where are we?"

Tom looks around them. "Why do you always assume I know where we are?"

"I thought you knew everything" Harry responds, comfortable in teasing Tom.

"Cheeky brat." Tom responds. "We're in the North Himalayan Mountains."

"Please tell me you know how to get back to Hogwarts" Harry begs.

"Of course. After all, I know everything." And before Harry can respond Tom grabs his hand and transports them back to Hogwarts.

*********** August 5, 2000 ***********

"Do you, Harry, take Tom to be your lawfully and magically wedded husband? To love and to hold, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?"

"I do." Harry answers, grinning at his soon-to-be husband.

"I now pronounce you man and husband, you may kiss!"

Their lips touching, soft and sweet, sending pleasing chills up both of their spines. Ah, bliss.


End file.
